stories of us humans, vampires, and other freaks
by Hunter axe
Summary: His features seemed soft, like a child's, but his stare was firm and cold. They were a dark obsidian, no light reflected off of them. I think it was because he's a vampire. He, to me looked like the saddest person in the world." Things won't be the same.
1. Chapter 1 introduction

Stories of us humans, vampires and other freaks of the world.

"Vampires."

You know, it's strange I never thought they exist.

"People who wear white constantly are _**vampires**_."

I didn't but I should have. There are mer-people for land lords! But I didn't know that's crazy! They're weird they look human but you would never guess it.

"People who take night classes _**are**_ vampires."

They live normal lives like everyone else. You couldn't question that they drank blood or the have special abilities. No you wouldn't, that's how well they hide it. The have secrets like us, they play sports like us, and they feel; feel emotions like us, well most of us anyway…

"People who change their _**real**_istic appearance are vampires."

And on a plus they confuse me. When did they show up? Were they always there? And for how long? It makes my heart beat so fast.

"People who have more than one lover are vampires."

It makes me want to run….run so fast.

"People who are pale skinned are vampires."

And I feel trapped, like a rat in a maze.

"People who can not be injured are vampires."

And I run in circles until the message smacks me so clear in my face it's hard to believe…..

"_**Vampires are real"**_

And I see it…lingering like death. Always cold. Always around. And never ceasing to exist.


	2. chapter 2 sakura

Stories of us humans, vampire and other freaks

Part two - sakura –

**A/N: the first chapter is the intro to the whole story. And this chapter 2 is really chapter 1. I hope you like this story; any suggestion should be given to me with review.**

"Sakura sempai, hurry we're gonna be late!" that's Ten-ten, she's my best friend ever, she's a hybrid cross of a human and a tiger. It's very common to be a hybrid. Four years ago a war broke out against the countries. They now call it world war three. Each country used their nuclear bomb. And as predicted the world was turned to a barren waste land. Many humans didn't survive, and those who did, were mutated into different new races of the world. The planet earth has repopulated after that. The race of humans hasn't existed since the war of four years ago.

"I'm coming Ten-ten, give me a moment." I'm the only one of hybrid mix with a chimpanzee. That's why I'm closest to a human since both were closely related. But I can jump and swing and stuff. Today I got transferred to Ten-ten school. I begged my granny Tsunade fifty times before she said yes. My mother and father died when I was two years old. Tsunade is all the family I have. And after reviewing my grades and going over new chores, I finally got to go to the school. I'm really excited! I've waited so long for this I go to my first public school. I chat with Ten-ten of how public school works.

"Well first off there are no uniforms! Second, we have football teams and after school activities and stuff." Happy without those stupid uniforms I wore my favorite pink cherry blossom shirt with a loop neck strap and my favorite blue faded jeans with my white and pink sneakers. I did my hair in a high pony tail with a small pink barrette on the right side by my ear. And in my ears I had small hoop earrings. I thought I looked good! And I was so into how I looked I bumped into someone.

"Oof! Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I quickly gotten up, but I didn't notice my bag had fallen from my arm. And I ran up more so the stranger didn't see my embarrassing face. Ten-ten didn't see the guy either but only hollered after me. But I didn't hear her. That guy was cold and was wearing white. I wondered if he was a, a vampire…. The vampires are a pure race that was created from the mutation. The humans that were mutated started to crave blood, and they gained speed and strength. Their canine teeth became enlarged and sharpened. Their pigment color of their skin turned white. As a result they turned pale. Vampires something I thought was myth is so very true. So much in my thought I was that I didn't see that I was at the school already. When I went inside the school, the kids were staring at me. As if they've never seen a chimpanzee hybrid. Okay so I don't have the hairy arms or the big brow, but I inherited their acrobatic skills. There was this one girl in particular that gave me a nasty glare. I wanted to glare back at her but I chose not to, seeing that it would waste my time. I went to my first class, English.

"Hello, you must be new here. I'm Iruka Umino the English teacher. May you tells us your name and a little about yourself." He was a merman; he was standing on two feet. When mer-people are dry and don't have water, their fins turn to feet.

"Uh- I'm sakura Haruno, and I'm a hybrid of a chimpanzee. And I come from the Konoha Private School of Sciences." The kids were staring at me with amazement I guess either they never seen a chimpanzee mix or someone from private school.

"Oh goodness, from a private school, that makes two now." The teacher said. I was confused. Two? Was there another person from private school?

"Uh sir, you said two? Who are talking about?" I asked.

"He was talking about me." A deep dark voice had said. It came from behind me. As I turned to see who it was a lot of the girls were screaming. I wonder why, and I had gotten my answer when I looked directly at him. He was a boy about 5 feet ten. And he had short ravened hair. But his hair wasn't as dark as his eyes. They were coal colored and didn't shine. He was so pale, and he wore white. At that moment it hit me. This guy is a vampire! And to make matters worse I recognized the clothing, I was the same guy I bumped into earlier. Then only thing I could think right now is oh crap! But he did not look angry so I wondered again.

"Um, you are from a private school?" I asked but really wanted to keep the question to myself.

"Yes I did, oh and by the way you dropped this." He handed me my bag. I forgot that I dropped it. He must've seen the bag and returned it.

"Thank you uh Mr.?" I needed a name to thank him. But I regret asking him to begin with.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." Uchiha, that's the name of the depleting clan of the most legendary vampires. I heard that there was a civil war among the group and they had destroyed each other. I only heard that two brothers survived the massacre. He must've been one of the surviving brothers.

"Thank you Mr. Sasuke." I said. Geeze I'm always so formal with thanks. Anyways when I walked right past him, he gave me this strange look. It was weird. And when the teacher was teaching, he kept staring at me. Even after the bell rang, when I was packing my stuff he was still staring at me! Do I have something on my face for him to be staring at? He gave me the creeps me out so I headed down the stairwell for gym, but it looked like he had the same class as well because he was right behind me. I was so scared I started to run down the stairs when he frightened me.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" I screamed and I lost my footing. All I remember was falling down the stairs….

**Oh no! what could have happened find out on chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3 sasuke

Stories of us humans, vampires and other freaks

Part three - sasuke –

**A/N: this is sasuke's part to what happened to sakura. Again, if you have suggestions write it to me an email or leave it with a review.**

"Humans"

I thought they were all dead, that they didn't exist anymore. They are so ordinary plain and easily broken. How can such species exist on this plague barren wasteland called earth? So frail and they can collapse on a single bacterium. Why do they still exist here? And how do they live everyday this way?

"People who have 208 bones are_** humans**_."

You know there a things stranger than fiction itself. But I…I never knew. I come from a very wealthy family. I'd never seen a human being. Not ever but until now.

"People who run and stop after only 10 mins and run out of air _**are**_ humans"

At school….

"People who _**still**_ sleep in the night light are humans."

There was this girl, I thought, I thought she was a vampire so I called for her. She got scared and screamed really loud. Then she fell down the stairs, and her blood! The blood…..was red.

"People who breathe and look lively and _**alive**_ are humans."

And right there and then I realized. Whether she smelled of vampire, a powerful one and dripped red blood. I knew…there and then the one thing that hit in my face harder that the impact of her fall. That hit me like a punch in the face. I realized one thing that day…

"_**Humans are still alive"**_

I had to take her to the nurse; humans can only live for so long when they bleed. I scooped her up but the scent of her blood was powerful. It made me to… NO! I can't do it! I can not kill! NEVER AGAIN! I'll save her; at least it'll give a clear conscious. This Sakura Haruno, she's human. But she reeks of vampire, why?!

TBC

**Wow sasuke has quiet a dark past. I wonder what he did. But will be revealed in time.**


	4. A hopeful letter to my faithful readers

My faithful readers,  
It has come to my attention that chapter three has been duplicated. I am terribly sorry. I have some wonderful news! I have fallen in love with the story again. I have rewritten the actual chapter!!! But I haven't typed it yet! ^^; I am typing it at this moment and I will post it at once!!! :P Untill then my friends! Read on my other tales! Oh and I will do request If ypou're too lazy to type it yourself :D

Signed,  
Hunter~ 


	5. Chapter 5 Sakura

Stories of us vampires and Humans Part three: Sakura

Told ya I would have it up. Now read what your supposed to have read. Enjoy, andd remember. None of these stinking characters are mine. They were developed by Kishimoto! But I'm working some characters of my own........

~Dream world~

All I can see is darkness around me for the moment. At an instant, a background faded in. The dark ground then covered itself with a white substance. I think, perhaps, it is snow. Then trees, bare ones appeared out the the air itself. It really disturbed me, a whole scene was being created before my eyes. Then I, myself was seeing a small figure from the far distance. Afterword, one became two, and the those two became a thrid. I stared in awe as the figures walked forward into my direction.  
"M-mom? D-dad?" I presumed the smaller figure was me. I thought I blacked out this horrible memory years ago. I guess it decided to reappear once more to torment me, again. But this time it was different. I can see it more clearer then th other times I had this dream. I saw my younger self walking in the snow. I had worn he cutest pink coat ever. I saaw myself holding mom's hand. It always made me feel safe, when I held her hand. I was also holding my Dad's hand. We were such a happy family back then. Then, the horrible part began. It started when a different unknown figure was on the horizon opposite to me and my parents. Before I could even blink he right in front of us! At an instant I was the horror on my parents face, then the strange man Grabbed my Dad's throat and tore out from his body. My eyes widened. I saw how the younger didn't even flinch. I guess I was naive back then. My Mother tries to run away with me, to protect me. She took us both to the forest, but the man predicted this. He was already ahead of us. He grabbed my mom at the back of her neck. She tells me to close my eyes. The younger me had done as did I. I heard a horrible scream, following a loud snap. I opened my eyes and it was over. Both of my parents are dead. I attempted to touch her, but my hand faded into her body. It was a dream after all, there no way I could actually touch her, but I tried anyways. My eyes then traveled toward the man who killed my parents. Just as I did many years ago, something was different. I looked into his eyes. They were most beaautiful yet sorrowful eyes I had ever seen. Such a crisom red, hollow and glowing darkly. He appoarched the younger me. He patted my head. As I the five year old me looked up at him he said something. I probably didn't understand at that age. But I saw the words he wanted to say, but his voice never spoke. The words were ominous. 'I'm sorry, young one' At that moment I had awakened. I looked around at the unfamiliar place.  
"Where am I?" I looked aroung once more. I scanned the area, it appears to be a white. Save the large, old brown desk opposite to myself. I saw another bed a curtain and.... some flowers. "Am I in the nurse's office?" I had asked aloud.  
"Yes, you are. I am really sorry for hurting you."  
"Oh, I am sorry, it was my fault. I really should had paid attention to my surroundings." I laughed a little, he didn't seem to be convinced. But my smile assured it and he then nodded. "You're Sasuke right?"  
"Yes, I am." I nodded as well. I then began to study his face. His features seemed soft, like a child's, but his stare was firm and cold. They were a dark obsidian, no light reflected off of them. I think it was because he's a vampire. His lips were pale and thin. They were pressed together firmly. He, to me looked like the saddest person in the world. He, who can Have anyone to his desire. He, who is the most powerful vampire. He, who is looking at me with the most pained look. As if he lost someone important to him. The look on his face. It made me feel empty inside. I have never seem such a look before. I feel like I have but this one seem different. It looked so sorrowful, yet this look. It had a hint of something. I looked hard enough and I thought aloud by accident.  
"Vengance...." His ears pricked up quick and he looked down on me. He narrowed his eyes. He looked at the floor. Then back at me. He looked at me as if he was thinking. About what is a mystery to me. I looked very confused. His look only softened and he gave me a shy smile. He looked like he really wanted to ask me something, but something was holding him back.  
"Is there something wrong?" I ask.  
"Huh?, Well-er no but yes. I wanted to ask you a small question, but I'm not sure if I should ask you." He said moving over the the other bed. Sitting on it, making the organized bed look tired and wrinkled.  
"You can ask me, I don't mind." His dark coloured eyes seemed to get darker. If that was possible. His look only became very serious after I replied to him.  
"Sakura, do you know what you are? I mean your race, your identity." He sounded like he's known me for ages.  
"Umm, yeah, I'm a mix hybrid. Like everyone else, I'm the chimpanzee mix as you can see." He at me as if I told him I was actually a man. He had this confused face. He got up from the bed and started to pace up and down the room. I watched him go back and forth.  
"No, no that can't be right." He placed his thumb under his chin and his index pressed against it. In a thinking pose. "I couls have sworn you were a...." his voice began to trail off. I was now extremely as to what he was saying.  
"You thought I was what?" I looked more intense now.  
"A vampire." he declared. My eyes widened to this statement. His eyes were unchanging.  
"I'm sorry, you must be wrong and just simply mistaken. I'm no vampire, I can breath. Hell, I can bleed--"  
"Any Vampire can bleed Sakura."  
"I don't believe you." My own eyes narrowed back at him. Who is he kidding? Vampires are dead, they don't have any blood to sustain bleeding. That's why they take blood, to sustain their own life. He walked over to my bed and he sat himself next to me. He them put his hand into his white jacket. He pulled out a knife. "What are you doing?" I said very worriedly as I watch him rolling up his sleeve. He turned away before returning his gaze to me once more.  
"I believe you already know what I'm planning to do Sakura. I'm going to cut myself, and I shall show how a vampire bleeds." He flicked the blade and I watched in horror as he sunk the blade into his forearm. He pressed firmly until I began to a see a type of liquid streaming out from the arm itself. I saw the red- no wait it's blue. I watched in a baffled gaze as the blue blood poured out onto his arm. It stained the blade, he put the blade away and tucked it back into his pocket. He looked up at me.  
"Why? You didn't have to do this. This is crazy." He shook his head and gestured me to look at his arm. I looked down to see the most amazing thing. The blood, it turned black! It looked like a scab. "I do not understand." Was all I could muster.  
"When a human is bleeding and then the blood leaves the body, their "blue" blood turns red from the oxygen that is aborbed from the air. For vampires, it's the complete opposite. Our blood is already red. But when it leaves our bodies it actually loses oxygen, being the fact that we are dead an no longer need the oxygen. So with that we bleed "blue" blood. But as you can see" he then peels the black blood from his arm. The skin underneath it did not scar, as if he never had pulled the blade on himslef to begin with. "The blood hardens when exposed to more oxygen outside the body. Forming a scab and becoming peelable. Healing itself all together."  
"Wow..." I was shocked and amazed. I had never seen anything like that.  
"Now that I have settled that, I now believe that you, infact are a vampire." I only shook my head furiously.  
"N-no way besides , my blood is red. That I know for sure."  
"I know."  
"Then why are bombarding me with such stupid questions that you knew the answers to!? Why are you pressuring me!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME SASUKE UCHIHA!?" He looked emotionless. My uproar did not faze him.  
"I wanted to know if you knew your actual identity. I don't think you do." He flatly stated.  
"Are you calling my grandmother a liar!? She took me in when my parent were brutally murdered in front of my eyes!" he flinched a bit, but I didn't care. "She's like my second mother! She would never lie to me! Unlike you, Mr. Uchiha. You could be telling just about anything and then you expect me to belive it! There are many things I can believe, but my grandmother being a liar is one of them. How dare you! You don't even know me!!! Who are you to tell me who the hell I am!?" I got out of the bed, grabbed my bag and started to walk out of the room. I felt a hand grabbing my arm.  
"Wait! Sakura you don't understand."  
"No! I do understand. You're just a spoiled rich bastard who likes to mess with others because you have nothing better to do!"  
"I can't let get walk out of here! Not when you smell like a vampire! A powerful one at that!" I hooked him square into his jaw. I turned away I ran out of the school building. I reached the exit and pushed the doors open. It was still sunny. It was slightly setting. I ran home but I could still hear Sasuke.  
"Sakura! Wait!" I hear his foot steps behind me, but I didn't stop. I didn't look back, not even once. I guess at this point, I don't trust the vampires anymore.

~End~ 


	6. Chapter 6 Sasuke

_**Stories of us vampires and Humans Part Four: Sasuke**_

_**Hello readers, you're probably mad and wonder why it took me so long to get this story along. The truth is I moved a while back and I misplaced my writing book which had most of the chapters pre written. I said I would find it later but I got lazy. So I'll write more on this story, I myself like this story hope you gues will love it too. :]**_

"Sakura! Wait!" I shouted out to her while I ran down the stairs. It was no use, she wouldn't stop running. I did not mean to upset her, I just wanted her to start questioning who she really was. Her 'granny' obviously was telling her what she really was. I know Sakura isn't a Hybrid of any kind, no, she's human. What piques my curiosity is that her DNA managed to stay human even though the war ruined millions. How did she managed to survive all this time? Was she saftely guarded? Or was she in the part of the world that survived the bombings? I can' answer these questions myself. I just want to know, what OR who prevented her from mutating?

I decided to call it quits and go back home many hours later. I was greeted by Kakashi, my guardian. He watches over me since my parents passed away being that a certain bastard who I shall not name in MY house killed them for no reason apparently. Kakashi is a hybrid of a wolf, more like an idiot wolf.

"Good evening, Sasuke. Another girl came here to profess her love for you." I could practically see that smirk over his mostly coloured face.

"Hn? Is that so? How did you managed to scare this one off?" Kakashi knew I couldn't stand being obsessed by girls. He rejects them for me. It may be lazy, but he actually enjoys himself.

"The Usual." he said casually. The usual meant that he tranformed into a large white timber wolf and roar at the girl until she ran home. Poor sap. Not all hybrids can do this. Only those that graduate the Academy of Hybrids can transform fully. It's like being a werewolf, go figure.

"Well that's fine, but I need to talk to you Kakashi. I need some...advice." I turned around to face him but all I saw was this idiot doing some sort of a happy dance. I was far less than pleased.

"I knew this day would come! You see me now as a father figure! Not just a legal guardian!"

"No you moron! I just need some advice about school. You see there's this girl and-"

"Ah say no more. I know exactly what you mean."

"You do?" I actually thought he had a brain.

"Of course my dear boy! You see as you get to those teenager years, you begin to 'experiance' feelings for the opposite sex... or the same sex, depending on the case, but if you really like her you should use this!" he handed me a small yet familiar package. I frowned, this was not what I had intened. I threw the pakage at him and then I punched him in the arm repectively.

"You imbecile! This wasn't what I was talking about." It doesn't take a genius (Neji,cough) to see how flustered I was. This really wasn't what I was talking about.

"Oh, so what were you talking about?" I sighed. He always played idiot with me.

"Before you interupted me, I was talking about this girl I met today. Well, she's human." Kakashi looked very surprised.

"A human? Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Yes, she bled real red human blood." Kakashi's one eye widened imensely (Yes one eye, he wears an eyepatch. Don't ask.) "Also this is kind of strange, but she reeked of vampire. A powerful one." Kakashi looked as serious as the day he told me my parents died.

"A human smelling like a vampire? That's not good. It could only mean she's living among one." Kakashi stated. I sucked in some air. I worry for Sakura. She could be living with it and not even know. I leaned on a nearby wall. The smell was pretty bad, heaven forbid it was a male, she could never stand a chance against him. I can not allow this to happen! Too many people have died, I can't let this happen again.

"Kakashi, what should I do about this vampire?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It doesn't appear to be interested in her."

"What makes you say that?" He looked over from where I was leaning.

"If the vampire wanted her, she would be either turned or dead." Vampires can choose to turn other creatures to a vampire. It rarely happens. In our teeth is poison pouches that store the vampire turning poison. By injecting it through the wounds we created, any human or hybrid can turn to a vampire, no questions asked. Usually this only happens if a vampire chooses to marry outside the species. " I also think this vampire is an ancient."

"An ancient huh?" The ancients were the first humans mutated to vampires by the toxicity of the war. The majority create the elder concil. They have all the wisdom of the world and are higly respected and feared. My father was an ancient, he was said to be the smartest of all vampires. They say I inherited his intelligence, lucky me.

"Yes, an ancient would have the most respect for your human friend. Not like the newer breed." I completely agree with him. If that was the case, I would have killed it already. I hate the newer breed, they are really rude. I can't stand them, they look to appearances than power. The latest tred is dating outside the vampire breed. Though its nice to see them with an open mind, it's more of a contest to see who's the best at seducing other creatures. It's disgusting, that's why I choose not to get involved with my own kind.

"I'm going to check on Sakura, to see if she's okay." I paused for a minute. "Oh, and you're not going to stop me."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked so smugly.

"Yes, unless you want me to tell Iruka and Anko where you keep your 'stash'." his eye widened. He backed away while murmuring 'not my babies' and was gone in an instant. I finally left to find Sakura. I just followed her scent, she smells like, um vanilla? Yes, vanilla, with a hint of cherry blossoms. It's a one of a kind scent. I also smell the vampire, I wonder why we smell so bad? Other creatures smell us and we do not smell horrible to them, but to each other we smell like a dead corpse (no pun intended there). The closer I get to Sakura the worse the smell becomes, I'm becoming sick to my stomach. I managed to get to the front of her house. It took me five minutes to gather enough courage to knock on the door. After a minute the door opened, it was Sakura, still human.

"Sasuke! Why are you here? Are you gonna call me a liar again!" she confuses me sometimes. First she sounds happy to see me, then she's confused, and now she's mad at me again!

"No, I just stopped by to apologize. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Really?" She sounds surprised actually.

"Yes, I was merely jumping to conclusions." I know I'm not, but I won't tell her that. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll go home now." As I turned to leave, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Sakura honey, who is that?" I froze where I was standing. I turned to see the face that belonged to the voice. My eyes widened. "Oh my."

"You! You're the reason why Sakura smells like that!" I couldn't believe my eyes, never in a million years would I thought it would be her of all people! "You disappeared centuries ago! Why are you here! " I shouted like a mad man. "Tsunade!"

~END~


	7. Chapter 7 Tsunade

_**Stories of us vampires and Humans Part Five: Tsunade**_

I was sitting at home, watching a very hilarious game show where couples compete for a dream wedding. It was truly amusing, you'd think that with me being a vampire, there would be something for me to do. I gave up the vampire lifestyle for a more simpler caretaker lifestyle. I'm surprised no one has recognised me, but I guess with my uncanny ablilty to shift my appearance, I guess it takes more than a second glance to figure me out. Eventhough I sit here, doing nothing, I'm actually doing something. I'm waiting for my granddaughter, Sakura. She's not my real Granddaughter, I took her in when she was little. I remember it like it was yesterday. The elder council to me is very corrupted after the death of Fugaku Uchiha, I believe everything is in shambles. No one knows what to do anymore. There is going to be an uncoming war with the shifters. Shifters are like werewolves except they're not so brainless. They're quiet intelligent. An old friend of mines is a shifter, I haven't seen him in a while. Losing Fugaku was a very low blow to the breeds. His son is supposed to be his successor, his eldest son Itachi. He disappeared after his father's murder. I guess if you caused your own father's death, you would be hiding too. Anyway, I left the council. They weren't going to do anything, they're like headless chickens. I decided to find my own path in this abomination of a world. I managed to find my way to the snowy regions, there is where I found her. A small girl with pink hair on the cold snowy floor.

~Flash back~

_"Oh my goodness! A child." I ran over to her, I hope she's not dead. I turned her over to see her face. It was red and frozen, she looks so sad. I turn to see some corpses, a couple. I feel so disgusted! Who could've done such a thing! I went again and looked back to the child. She looks human, she probably is. Only a few managed to leave to the Artic Zone, a frosty cavern where the toxins never reached. Poor thing, she probably saw her parents die. I went over to them, they look very drained. I bet this was a vampire. I'm not sure what kind of coward did this but I'm glad they let the child live. I think I'll take her in, I wonder if she has a name? I looked around her to see if she has a name, Sakura. What a cute name, Sakura, it's just like her hair colour. I looked to her and back at her parents. I can't have her remembering this moment. No child should have to see their parent die. I thought for a moment. "I'll erase her memory..." I finally said. I picked her up and chanted the incantation. "Let this moment pass from this child's mind. pulire la mente di impurità." With that, it's like her parents were never murdered. I'll take care of her, I'll be her new family. "I, Tsunade leave the life of a vampire ancient and take on the life of a grandmother to this child, Sakura Haruno." I then said the last name again. I wondered why the name sounded so familiar? I'm sure I did hear something before about these people. I shrugged my shoulders and took the girl to a new home where I would raise her to become a smart and intelligent young lady._

~End flash back~

Now that I think back on it, Why would the Haruno couple stay in the artic zone if they knew there was a vampaire? It just didn't add up, I'm sure they loved their daughter so why put her at risk like that? And the vampire itself. Why would it kill her parents and leave Sakura alive? This was baffling indeed. I'll put it behind me, I heard Sakura coming up to the door. She slamed the door harder than usual, did something happened at school? I called out to her, she came back down.

"Hey grandma." she perked up a bit. I frowned

"What's the matter? Something happened at school?" of course something went down. Sakura never makes that sour face for no good reason. I also can note the bandages on her forehead. She must have fallen and hurt herself. That doesn't explain the sour face so right now I need an explaination.

"Oh nothing, it's just that public school is kind of new to me. It's hard to understand certain things."

"I see," that's a lie. "I'm sure you'll manage, you've have, am I right?" no need to answer that.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay! I'm gonna get some homework done, and I'll shower while I'm add it."

"Okay then. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Making dinner is such a difficult task. I have been cared for most of my life. Not just because I'm a vampire but because I am the granddaughter of the second vampire lord. Cooking at first was horrible, but after years of experiance, I've gotten the hang of it. In fact I've made some of my very own recipes. Dinner cooked wonderfully this past hour. Sakura came down all dressed in pink pajama pants, they looked more like sweats and a pretty in pink tank, and fluffy pink bunny slippers. She looked very pink, I think her obsession with the colour is very cute. Ten minutes into dinner time there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get grandma." she hopped up out of the chair and bounced over to the door. I think the shower calmed her down. I overheard the visitor behind the door, it was male that was certain. It sounded familiar though. I can't put my finger on it though. I heard the anger rise in sakura's voice. Was he some stalker nobody who is infatuated with Sakura?

"Are you gonna call me a liar again!" I wondered what was going on. I've had enough with just listening. I now have to see who this jerk is. I slowily got up from the chair and called out to her.

"Sakura honey, who is that?" I peered out to the door to see THAT face again. "Oh my." Damnit all was what I really wanted to say. Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Fugaku, brother of his father's murderer, and the biggest pain in my rear to ever develop. He's going to make my life much more difficult to live. I knew this day would come. I was just hoping it wouldn't be this soon. I'll have to tell Sakura the truth.

"You! You're the reason why Sakura smells like that!" I couldn't believe my eyes, never in a million years would I thought it would be her of all people! "You disappeared centuries ago! Why are you here! Tsunade!" Sakura was very shocked. Then she turned very up set. I sighed. Damn this is all happening too fast.  
"Sasuke you jerk my grandmother is-"

"Sakura, that's enough." I rested my hand on her shoulder. "Honey, we need to talk."

To be continued:


	8. Chapter 8 Sakura

Stories of us humans, vampire and other freaks

Part Six - sakura -

"Sakura Honey, we need to talk." I felt my granny's hand on my shoulder. What's going on? My granny is a vampire! Doesn't that make me a vampire too? No, Sasuke says I'm human. Well it's not like I'm agreeing just because it's him! Oh no! What he says makes sense now. If she is a vampire then I must be human. So does she know what happened to my parents? Many questions were racing through my mind. I was starting to shake.

"Sakura are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just a little woozy. I-I really don't-" I can't form complete sentences anymore. Am I really that shaken up? Sasuke looks worried, eventhough I can't see it, I know he is. It's instinct I should say. Grandma invited him in, she went to get tea and she left me alone with him of all people. I feel like a jerk now, I've said cruel things about him, I hit him, and I shouted at him. I did all things to him, and yet he's kind to me. I don't get him at all. I've the way he treats his fan club, he really told that Ino pig what for. He berates thems, I don't blame him, but why me? How am I the exception. I wonder, what is going on in that head of his. He's puzzling, like a rubix cube. No matter how many times I solve it I'm missing one side of it. Just like the apsects that are Sasuke, when I figure something out about him. There goes a new piece I didn't see or It's brand new to me. I feel like i've known him for years when it's only been a day. I think I'm reading too much into this. Granny says I can read people easily, I only need to meet them once to know what they're all about. Sasuke is proving to be a challenge.

"Sakura, about all of this I-"

"Sasuke don't. I've been acting like a total jerk to you when you only wanted to help me. I'm sorry that wasn't fair for me to do." he only nodded. "How do you know my granny? Assuming she is a vampire of course." I didn't want it to be the truth. I wanted this to be a horrible misunderstanding and to go away.

"She is unfortunately." damnit all "She and my family have some history together. She was there the day my parents were killed." I was shocked. I thought his parents were just too busy to be around. I didn't think that he would be...just like me.

"Oh, I had no idea they passed. I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know, everyone says that." he said with disgust.

"Well does everyone say they know exactly how you feel?" he looked over at me. he raised a single brow. I'm sure he never would've guessed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"My parents were killed too, when I was little. The killer even came up to me and said something to me." This seem to intriuged him further.

"Really? Do you know him? What does he look like?"

"I really don't remember much about it. It's like there's something blocking my memories. But I remember one thing, I'll never forget it." I started to shake again. That day is something I can't talk about. It reminds me how alone I am. Even if granny is here. I feel like a part of me is gone forever.

"What do you remember about the killer?"

"His eyes, they were as red as blood!" Sasuke instantly backed away from me. It was like I had something and he didn't want to catch it. "Sasuke? What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"Yes, the killer, are you sure he had red eyes?"

"Sasuke as much as I want to, I really am sure that he had red eyes. Otherwise, why would I keep dreaming about it."

"You dream about it?"

"Yeah, eventhough I can't remember what happened, I am still plagued by these nightmares. Thay're all the same, I am there with my parents. Suddenly there is a tall dark shadow. And then...and then..." I started stearing up. This is horrible, it's toreture why is Sasuke doing this to me. "Then my parent are dead in an instant. He comes up to me, I didn't understand what was going on when I was little, but now that I'm old enough, I understand it clearly. He bends over and pats my head and he whispers 'I'm sorry' everything goes black and I wake up." Sasuke looked incredulous. I think he believes me now, assuming he didn't in the first place. He started pacing up and down the room. His talking was incorherent something about, not believing he killed them too. Who was he? I'm sure he's just worrying, I hope. My granny returned with some tea. I think she's ready to tell me the truth. I'm not mad at her, I'm surprised. Very surprised.

"Sakura, there is no easy way of saying this. I'm sure you're aware of it as well." she paused "I am indeed a vampire. I used to be on the council."

"What changed?"

"When his" pointing at Sasuke "father was murdered in cold blood. Everything was in shambles. I decided to take a leave of absence. I couldn't stand all the violence and arguements. I took a small trip to the artic zone. That is where I found you." Now I know why all my nightmares are in the snow. And it also explains why I'm still human. The artic zone is a frozen wasteland. Nothing could really survive up there, not even radio active waste. it would have frezzed on impact with the cold temperatures. I nodded my head and she continued. "I found you sleeping on the snow. I also saw your murdered parents. They were killed by a vampire. I looked over at Sasuke. He seemed more pale than usual, it's probably bringing up his parents and their murder. He was sitting next me it was easy enough to put my hand over his. He looked up at me. I smiled, I wanted to assure him everything is going to be okay. He nodded and looked down at his hands once more.

"I see." was all I could muster. This is way too much for me. "Thank you for telling me this. Sasuke, you should go home and get some rest. You're going to miss school tomorrrow." Granny looked at me. She smiled too. She knew this wasn't gonna stop me.

"So you're not mad at me honey?"

"No, grandma, I can never be mad at you. After all you've done for me. What I want to know is why wait to tell me this?"

"Because she's being hunted by the council. They didn't approve of her 'Vacation'. She couldn't have let you in on her identity without you getting hurt in the process." Sasuke was sounding like his old self. Boring and uninterested. I'm glad he returned to his senses.

"Makes sense. Now Sasuke are you finished worrying about me?"

"I wasn't worried about you. Just worried about a very powerful vampire."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because I have to get going now don't I? How can I 'go home and get some rest' when I am occupied with staring at you?"

"I don't know? Can't you multitask?"

"It has been scienrifically proven that no one can really multitask, it's just shifting you're attention around. And I can't necessarily do that now. I have things to do at home. i just came to apologize remember. It's just a conicidence that I happened to be right. Well I've talked a little too much for myself. Good night Sakura, Tsunade." With that he was gone. I kind of laughed to myself a bit. He's a terrible liar. I'm sure he's never liked anyone before. Probably he's denying it. It doesn't bother me. It's probably just enperarily feelings. He can have any girl in the world. Why would he pick me? I have a bid forehead, enough to advertise on it. Granny calls it low-self esteem, I call it the truth. I'm tired now, It's probably later. The talk may have felt short but it really took hours. I was heading up the stairs when I heard my name being called.

"Yeah granny?"

"You seem to bring the worst out of that boy. Keep it up." I smiled I knew grannny well. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll try harder next time." With that said I went up the stairs. I layed down on my fluffy pink Hello Kitty sheets and drifted off to sleep. That night I didn't have a nightmare, but a dream about my parents. This must have been farther back because we were at a park and we're having fun. So much fun...god I miss them so much. I really wish they weren't killed.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9 Kakashi

Stories of us humans, vampires and other freaks

Part Seven –kakashi-

Bang!

That must have been Sasuke; he has no respect for doors. They are made out of trees and trees have feelings, I think. Sasuke didn't sound too happy, he was cursing up a storm. In fact he was using word I don't recall teaching him. Oh well, I suppose it is my 'responsibility' to find out what was wrong with him. I just hope he doesn't throw a chair at me like he did last time.

"Something troubling you Sasuke?" I found him pacing around the foyer. That Sakura girl must've said something to Sasuke, something really horrible and unfriendly like. He stopped his antsy footwork and looked straight up at me. I had a bad feeling about this.

"He killed her parents, Kakashi. He's killed more people. But why? I don't understand! Was he not satisfied with mom and dad? Why did he kill them? They were innocent people taking care of their daughter!"

"Sasuke, you need to calm down. I'll have one of the maids fix you up some tea."

"Not everyone's problems can be fixed up with some damn tea you know!" He started pacing again, much faster than earlier. I began to ponder if he was talking about him.

"I understand Sasuke, but need to get a grip of yourself! Anger will only cause you to make a stupid decision you will later regret! Now let's go to the kitchen, get you some tea, and explain what it is you're talking about." He nodded. He followed me to the kitchen. Somehow, I believe he knew that I knew what this whole thing was about. As we entered the kitchen one of the maids had tea ready for us. Something tells me she was dropping in on our conversation. She gave an innocent smile and trotted away as if nothing happened, how cute. Sasuke made his way to closest chair. I on the other hand decided to stand, I hated these kitchen chairs. It was quiet for a few minutes before Sasuke spoke.

"I went to Sakura's house like I said I would."

"Yes, I know."

"I saw Tsunade there. You remember her, she was on the council."

"Oh yes, I remember her." I said in a tone that Sasuke frowned upon. He knew I was playing.

"You pervert." I guess he knew I was talking about her…figure. But again he knew I was just playing around.

"So I guess she was your vampire that you were searching for." Sasuke nodded. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about. "What did she say?"

"Well after abandoning the council she went to the artic zone. That same day she found Sakura and adopted her." We were getting close to the problem.

"Really, then I'm not surprised Sakura is still human. If was born there, that would mean she was protected from the mutation. The Artic Zone is very cold and forms of life are zero to none."

"Yeah, I know, but before Tsunade said this Sakura told me about her parents. She told me that they were murdered."

"Hmm, well I'm sure it was no native, but that's why we are here. I'm pretty sure you have an idea of who the killer is." I felt like I was holding my breath. The look on Sasuke's face made it clear that my instincts were correct.

"Yes I do. She said the man who killed her parents had red eyes. There is only one person who could have red eyes other than myself."

"Agreed. If this murderer had red eyes, then there is no mistaking it." Sasuke was trembling. I don't know how long he can hold his composer.

"It's him Kakashi! It's Itachi! I know it's him! That bastard!" He rose up from his seat, banging his fists on the table. I saw how the marble table collapsed under pressure. It is things like this that remind me just how powerful Sasuke is.

"Sasuke relax. I know it was him. We have to keep calm. We still don't know where he could be."

"But Kakashi he-"

"Yes I know. According to your friend Itachi was at the artic zone correct?"

"Yes."

"Tsunade left the council three days after your parents were murdered. That same day Sakura was found. Assuming the time differences is minimal, that means your brother made his way to the artic zone in three days."

"So? What's your point?" Sasuke finally managed to cool down. That was a good sign.

"Well a normal vampire takes about a week to get there. This proves of his speed, meaning he could be anywhere by now. That is why I need you to calm down." Sasuke hesitated before he spoke again.

"Sakura said she can't remember everything that happened that day. She says that something is blocking her memory."

"Knowing Tsunade, she must've blocked off the traumatic experience."

"If we remove the block will she remember everything?"

"It's plausible. Tsunade's abilities are still unknown. I'm afraid I don't know what kind of block was placed in Sakura's mind." I thought for a moment. Sasuke looked very disappointed. "Just because I don't that doesn't mean that someone else doesn't." I accidentally said. Sasuke's face lit up again, that can't be good.

"Really? Who would know about it?" damn it all.

"Well I know one person who could. The thing is we can't see him now. We don't have time for it."

"yeah we do. I have winter break coming up."

"Excellent, we will use your break to track this man down." I said pretending to agree with him. I can't have him find this man.

"Track him down? Is he missing?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. He's nomadic; he doesn't stay in the same spot twice. Finding him won't be easy." I said trying to disappoint him.

"Okay. I still want to find him in hopes that he will lead me to the answer I've been searching for." Sasuke looked more determined than ever. With the help of this girl, Sakura, she will lead Sasuke down a road I've been trying to steer him from. I hope we will not find this man. In doing so he will lead Sasuke back to Sakura and she will lead him down to Itachi. When he finds him Sasuke plans on taking revenge for his family. I don't need him to go down like that. I have to stop him at all cost, even to my last dying breath. That is what I was sworn to do and I will keep to my word.

"Well now, It's getting late and you need to sleep a little for school tomorrow."

"I know, I'll go get some rest."

"Sasuke, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." The problem is he doesn't. He doesn't now what he's getting himself into. I have to end this before it begins.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
